Story of My Life
by Newsiegrl123
Summary: Sequel to "For Brooklyn" Story of Loraina Conlon step by step discovering the past of her parents...you have to have read "For Brooklyn" to understand this story so Read and Review!
1. What's a Newsie?

A/N: Hey Everyone!! I'm Back!! here is the sequel to 'For Brooklyn'

**Chapter 1: _What's a Newsie?_**

My name is Loraina Conlon my parents are Henry Conlon and Melanie Conlon. I have long almost hip length brown hair, and ice blue eyes I was told I was a perfectly mixed image of my father and mother.

The year is 1914 and i'm 14 years old. My parents want me to be a newsie, there is only one problem...What's a Newsie? I've gotten a pretty good education, I can speak without an accent like my father and I can read so they are taking me out of school to earn some money.

It's not like we are poor it's just that I need something to do. I saw my father."Dad? What is a newsie" He looked at me "Come with me" He led me into the attic and took out a trunk "Your mother and I were both newsies" he opened the trunk and took out a bunch of newspapers and handed them to me.

I looked at all of them and then I looked at him "You're not answering my question!"

"I heard that from your mother at about the same age...you'e so much like her" he chuckled "A newsie is someone who sells papes ta make a living, dey have a lodgin house still...I think and if you'se are a newsie you'se would have ta stay dere ta make sure no one found out about yer mudder and me"

"Why can't they find out about you and mom?"

"I'se known ta da newsies as da best leadah of Brooklyn dere evah was, best poker face...most feahed newsie all around"

"I bet they forgot about you" He gave me a cold glare, I wasn't going to let that intimidate me I narrowed my eyes and thought about all the stuff I hated and sent it right at him.

"Nice job kid!" he got up and ruffled my hair "you'se ready ta be a newsie, tomarrow mornin is good i'se come with you'se" My father walked out of the room.

NEXT MORNING

"Get up Lora!" It was my father. I moaned

"What time is it!?" I looked at the wall clock 5:00!!

"It's only 5:00!! I don't have to get up! leave me alone"

"Newsies get up at 6:30 and we'se got ta get you'se settled in by den so get up!" I got up and got dressed my mother came in she was shaking her head

"no,no,no...that's not good, you need newsie clothes"

My father came in with some old clothes "put 'em on, dey were mine"

they left and I put on a blue plaid button up shirt, tan pants with red suspenders, a grey cap. Everything was a tiny bit big. My mother came in with some black shoes and my father came in with a slingshot.

I put the shoes on and looked at the slingshot I went to put it in my pocket and felt some stuff in the pocket. I reached in the pocket and pulled out a handful of marbles and a photo.

I looked at the photo, it was a handsome boy and a pretty girl I looked up at my parents and then looked at the picture...the picture was of them I went into the bathroom and held the photo up to my face I did look exactly like them.

I put the picture and marbles in one pocket and the slingshot in the other. I was ready, I was going to be a newsie.

My father and I walked down the street, every alley way and every store my father explained what it was and what happened there saying

'you'se should always be aware of yer surroundins if you'se wanna be a good newsie'.

We reached a run down building "it doesn't look dat different" he said. As we walked in a old man was at the desk, he had to be about 70 years old or older. My father leaned close to me and whispered

"dat is Mr.Greagan he ran da place when I was heah, cept he was in his 50's" He sauntered over to the desk

"Hey Mr.Greagan! hows it rollin!" The old man looked up at my father

"well, well Conlon I never thought I'd see you'se again" He smiled and shook my fathers hand

"I know, Is my room still standin?"

"Yeah, i'se haven't let anyone go in it since you'se left"

"Can I let someone stay in it?"

"It depends on that who is Conlon"

"My daughter, Lora" my father pulled me to the side of him, the old man inspeced me

"She looks just like you'se...sure she can take yer room"

"Only one of da boys are still heah from when you'se was heah, cept he's da oldest...he's 19 now."

"Which one?"

"Scuzzer...he was lets see...5 when you'se was heah"

"Ah, little Scuz...I'll go up" My father motioned for me to follow him as he led me up a staircase "I remember taking yer mudder up dese stairs" we came to a room where he led me in "Boys get up!" the boys moaned and got up looking at my father in confusion "I'se lookin for Scuzzer" A tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes stood and approached my father

"I'se Scuzzer"

"Hey, hows it rollin!" The kids eyes got real big and he backed up

"Conlon? haven't seen you'se in a while" yup they remembered him

"My daughter Lora is gunna be a newsie, so you'se da leadah now?"

"Yeah i'se da leadah but dis is my last year"

"I'se gunna put her in my old room, tell yer boys ta leave her alone, i'm gunna leave her with you'se take care of her" he shot him a glare and left

"Hey, I'm Scuzzer...i'se da leadah heah"

"I'm not deaf"

"You'se got ta listen ta me"

"Only for a year"

"if you'se make it" I gave him a glare "Don't mess around with me" I went past him in front of his boys

"boys!" they all looked at me

"I'm going to be a newsie here and if you try anything with me I can guarentee that you will never be able to work again by the time i'm done soaking you! I know what i'm doing...i've been trained well, so if you want to take that risk, I will take the risk of majorly hurting you got it?"

I heard faint 'yeahs' "huh!?" I shot them all glares their eyes got wide and they backed up a bit "I didn' hear you!" now the yes's were louder.

I turned to Scuzzer who looked shocked "You'se can't do dat" I looked at him "I just did" I walked past him into the hallway there was a door accross the hall I opened it and walked in.

I was dusty and old. I laid down on the bed and looked on the wall next to it SC+MP? So this was my fathers room? I took out the slingshot and looked at it 'property of SPOT CONLON' my father was Spot Conlon!?

A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Newsiegrl123


	2. A Secret Past

A/N: Hey so here is Chapter 2!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Chapter 2: _A Secret Past_**

My father was Spot Conlon! All those papers said Spot Conlon this Spot Conlon that...I should have guessed. I can't believe he never told me! Spot Conlon had a girl for every night of the week.

He solved conflicts by soaking mercilessly and he was on of the strike leaders in the strike of 1899! I'm famous! That's why he didn't want anyone to know I was his daughter because Brooklyn has conflicts with the Bronx and they could use that to their advantage.

I needed to train if I wanted to follow in my fathers footsteps and have the name Conlon in Brooklyn again. I'll be better than he ever was...I just need to figure out how to use this sling shot.

A knock came at the door and disrupted my thinking "Come in!" It was Scuzzer

"Hey! you'se don't treat yer leadah like dat!" I walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a glare

"I wanna be leader...and your going to teach me" He smiled and led me out into the hall and up the fire escape onto the roof

"We are gunna start yer trainin up heah...do you'se got a slingshot?" I took my slingshot out of my pocket along with 2 marbles

"Show me what you'se can do with it" I saw a bottle on the ground in front of the lodging house

"there" I pointed towards the bottle and looked at him, he gave me a 'yeah right' look. I put the marble in the slingshot and pulled it back keeping my focus right on that bottle, I let go and a few seconds later the bottle smashed. I smirked and looked at him.

"lets see if you'se can fight?"

His fist came towards my face my reflexes automatically came in and I jabbed him in the stomach as he keeled over I keed him in the side sending him to the ground.

"Hows that?" I held out my hand and helped him up

"I've never seen anyone fight that quickly since-"

"Spot Conlon I know" I started down the fire escape

"don't we have to sell today" I smiled at him and went in the lodging house through the window. Scuzzer cam in the window after me

"If you'se can sell as good as you'se can fight and shoot den I might make you'se me second in command...since yer up, you'se gotta help me wake da boys up"

I walked in the boys room and stood there...how could I get them all up...i'll scream

"Cover your ears Scuzz" his eyes got wide as I inhaled deeply I exhaled on an extremely loud high pitched shriek.

I held it for at least 20 seconds. I looked around, they were all up some were covering their ears and some had hit their heads on the bunk above them as I stopped I heard a collection of 'what the hells' and 'holly crap' I laughed

"Now I can do that again or you can all get up now"

They all started moving and running to get ready. I laughed and left the room. I went down the stairs and sat on a old couch in the lobby, about 10 minutes later a majority of them were down stairs

"Hi everyone how is your morning so far?"

I smiled as all of them were still rubbing their eyes and adjusting to standing up.

"My name is Lora...but I want a newsie name"

A tall boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes came up to me, he must have been a year or 2 older than me

"I'se Kink, I'se da one who'll give ya a name" he circled around me "Yer name 'll be... Clocks"

"Why?"

"Cause you'se always up foist and waking us up with dat scream of yers like a clock chime"

"Oh...ok" It wasn't that clever but it was something "Scuzz!" Scuzzer came up

"Can I tell them about my father?"

"If you'se make sure dey won't spread it den go "

"Boys...I have something to say about who I really am but if it spreads then I'll know and I'll come and get you and you will be out of here faster than you can even think about it! got it!?" they all nodded "Spot Conlon do you all know him" one little newsie stood out

"He was the best newsie in the history of...newsies"

"He's my father...we are still having conflicts with the Bronx and if it gets to them that puts me and you all in grave danger so you have to keep it in this lodging house _ONLY_!"I walked through them and continued out the door heading for the distribution center. hoping that no one would spread the secret of my past.

A/N: I hope you all really liked that...or just liked it but PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE...it makes me happy :D

Newsiegrl123


	3. The Bronx

A/N: Hey everyone! i' back... i knew it took a little while I had major writers block...anyway, here is Chapter 3!!

**Chapter 3: _The Bronx_**

After selling Scuzz came up to me "You'se a goil of the woirld Lora" he playfully nudged my side with his elbow, I laughed "hey! stop! I'm ticklish!" he started tickling me I crippled up into a ball on the ground laughing.

I lay on the ground looking up at him "Help me up" He extended a hand towards me I reached for it as he hauled me off the ground I heard a bunch of footsteps behind me.

"Aw how nice little Scuzz does have a soft side dat aint good for da leadah of Brooklyn" I turned a tall boy with sky blue eyes and hair so blond it was almost white and came up to me

"Whats yer name doll face?" Scuzz tensed up behind me

"Who wants to know?" I said putting on a icy glare, I looked him straight in the eyes

"Da name is Crick I'se da leadah of da Bronx" He held out a hand for me to shake I looked at it and swatted it away "I aint proper you'se don't need ta treat me like a lady cause i could soak you'se before you evah see it commin" I said in my best Brooklyn accent.

He took a step closer to me "Oh yeah?" I gave him the Conlon glare "yeah" I was ready. He stepped back

"ok lets-" before he could finish his sentence I jabbed him in the stomach as he keeled over I slid my foot over to the right, tripping him and then I kicked him while he was on the ground. I stood there looking at him on the ground "Before you even saw it coming" I smirked and looked at his possy who dispersed.

I walked away pulling the wide eyed Scuzz with me "how did you-" he started but i wasn't listening I heard Crick getting up off the ground behind us

"Scuzz" I whispered "Don't look but Crick is getting up...have your slingshot ready, aim for his head and I'll take care of the rest" he nodded.

I heard angry footsteps coming at a quick pace "on the count of 3"

"1...2...3!" we flipped around and Scuzz aimed right for his head... and missed. He looked at me frantically, Crick was walking at a fast pace towards Scuzz. I reached into my pocket for my slingshot it wasn't there!

I looked behind Crick and there it was right there on the ground. Scuzz fumbled around with his slingshot and the marble he was just about to shoot it when I realized what Crick was holding a shining object caught my eyes

_A KNIFE!_

"Scuzz he has a knife!" Scuzz looked at Crick who was only about 20 feet away

"Scuzz run to the docks I'll meet you there" Scuzz bulleted off before I knew it Crick was off too I sprinted for my slingshot, grabbed it off the ground and ran towards the dock.

There they were Scuzz at the end of the dock and Crick still about 20 feet away from him. I ran to the start of the dock and stood there, I loaded up my slingshot and had it aimed

"Hey Crick!" I shot, as he turned the marble hit him on the forehead.

_perfect timing!_

He held onto his head and dropped his knife on the docks

"Scuzz! get the knife!"

_ok stupid idea _

Scuzz ran towards the knife but Crick got to it first. Scuzz backed up, I needed to do something so I used the only tactic that the boys named me for.

I inhaled and exhaled "Brrooooooooooookkkllyyynnnnnn!!" both boys looked at me.

Scuzz smiled and I smirked at the clearly confused Crick. Only a few moments later boys started pouring out of the lodging house armed with clubs and slingshots. Crick dropped his knife and ran, trying to escape. The boys went after him and a few boys got him in a steady grip. We all walked to the lodging house and walked Crick up the stairs and into a room.

Scuzz stood in front of Crick

"Dis used ta be da goils room. Have fun playin with yer dollies" he pinched Crick's cheek and walked away "make sure he isn't hidin anything den lock up da windows and doors"He said to the boys at the door. I was standing in the hallway leaning on the wall outside the door. when Scuzz came out I walked in

"Boys leave, i'll be fine" the boys gave me unsure glances but left anyways.

Crick was sitting on the floor leaning against the front of one of the beds his wrists tied to the bed posts with rope. I sat in front of him and gave him a smirk but he didn't glare at me just sat there with an expression which made my heart ache for him.

The look in his eyes was a mix between total sadness and pure defeat. I wiped the smirk off my face and just sat there staring at him in silence. I scooted forwards closer to him and started to untie his wrists

"What are ya doin?" He looked up at me

"You look awfully uncomfortable... I want to teach you a lesson...not torture you" I said continuing on to the other wrist. After I was done he circled his wrists around as to get the feeling back into them.

"I'm sorry they tied you up"

"No you ain't"

"What?"

"You ain't sorry, this is exactly what you wan-"

"You're the one who came up to me in the first place...that was asking for trouble"

"I was sayin hi ta you'se and ya got all-"

"I usually don't talk to the Bronx that's all"

"Do you always interrupt people!?" I shook my head

"By da way what's yer name?"

"Lora" I looked at him

"how old are you Crick?"

"I'se younger den you'se"

"I'm 14" I said and he looked at me with a surprised look

"Oh, I'm 15...you'se don't look 14" he looked me up and down and gave me a gorgeous smile. I stood up abruptly

"I...am b-but I-I have to g-go t-tell..." I swallowed hard and regained myself "I have to go somewhere else"

"You'se all right?" I looked at him and quickly left the room

**CRICK POV**

Me and Lora had a talk, I found out a lot about her...She was gorgeous Blue eyes and perfect long brown hair she was like my angel. I can't tell her the real truth about why I was here... she would kill me.

Lora was all open about everything and then she got all fidgety and started stuttering and then just left. Then the boys came in and tied me up again. I think I'm falling in love with my angel

**NORMAL POV**

After I left the room the boys went in to interrogate him and everything. The door closed and I walked a little way down the hallway.

I leaned on the wall I put my hands over my face and slid down the wall onto the floor putting my arms around my knees. A billion things were running through my head at the moment. I fell asleep against the wall like that. Am I really falling for the leader of the Bronx?

* * *

A/N: OK so I really hoped you liked that chapter! I gave you all a long one to make up for me not updating in a while! so please review!!

Newsiegrl123


	4. Cheater Leader

A/N: So I'm going to be in a movie at the end of August through the beginning of October so I'm trying to get this story done quick so you all don't have to wait 3 months for me to update again...Here is Chapter 4!! please review

**Chapter 4: _Cheater Leader_**

I woke up at about midnight still on the floor of the hallway. I got up and walked to the boys room and walked in, I looked around for Scuzz and found him sitting awake on his bunk. He looked up at me when I walked up to him

"Come in the hallway...we need to talk" I whispered.

He got off the bunk and walked behind me into the hallway. He was in his boxer shorts with no shirt on exposing his extremely muscular body...I tried to talk but couldn't and I didn't want to look like and idiot so I covered it up with a sneeze and then a couple coughs

"excuse me...so about today, I didn't mean to put you in any type of danger...really I didn't I just-" I looked down at the floor "You probably don't want to take orders from a 14 year old..." I paused "Or a girl" I added quietly then I looked up at him.

We made eye contact but he looked away nervously

"What's wrong" He looked at me

"umm Lora...I didn't tell ya dis but since you'se probly already know I shouldn't tell you'se anyways"

"Tell me" I demanded

"Well ya know about how Crick wanted ta make an alliance with Brooklyn?" I nodded "We made dat alliance months ago"

"What!?" He started to back up

"I kinda ... well ... payed him to be a jerk..."

"but he had a knife"

"yeah but he wasn't gunna use it...it was just for a twist..."

"So why did you do it?" I was fuming now

"I wanted to see if you were fit for the position of leadah and you are so everything is all right now right?" I looked at him

"You...you..."

"Me what?" He smirked

"You bastard!" I shoved him "You told your boys to respect me and all you did was use me as a trick but the fun part is that the trick is turning on you now"

"how?"

"because I know now"

"And what is so bad about that?"

"because i don't fake fight" I started taking steps towards him "remember my father was Spot Conlon"

I kicked him in the groin and he keeled over in pain I pushed him backwards but he got up and went to punch me in the face by left hooking me but I was to fast for him and I ducked and pushed at full force into his stomach sending him flying backwards right in front of the stairs he got up and stepped down onto the first step

"please don't do this"

"is this another trick now!"

"No no! stop! mercy"

"I can't trust you anymore!" I went to push him but I couldn't instead I turned away and stalked towards Cricks room and threw the door open.

"Lora? whats wro-" I sat down in front of him

"Why'd you do it?"

"Don't you'se see? Lora i'se broke! I got nothing! all though Scuzz pushed it too far but I needed da money" I looked at him tears welling up in my eyes.

**CRICKS POV**

She looked devastated,I couldn't do this anymore I knew it, that's why I didn't tell her the truth myself, I cared about her.

A single tear rolled down her cheek "Lora"

"Help me...I can't take all this" I wiped the tear away off her cheek. She looked at me, the best thing about her was her eyes they were like the ocean calm on the outside but a storm on the inside.

**NORMAL POV**

"They tied you up again" He looked at me and nodded. I untied his hands again and sat next to him not saying anything just sitting there thinking about how the boy I thought I trusted is now my enemy and my so called enemy is now my friend.

* * *

A/N: So this was kind of a short and a lot happened but still review for me!! thanx!

Newsiegrl123


	5. The Plan

A/N: OK so like I said I have to get this story done before I go or else it might stop at a good part and you all will lose interest so here is chapter 5!!

**Chapter 5: _The Plan_**

I woke up sitting on the ground next to Crick after last night we talked about everything until we fell asleep.

"Crick we have to get up and go sell" He moaned and turned his back to me "Don't make me scream" he flipped around and faced me "Good morning" he said cheerfully.

I stood up and started to leave the room "Help me up" he said. I chuckled and walked over to him pulling him up off the ground "thanks" he brushed himself off.

"Can you help me with something?" I looked at him

"It depends, what do ya want help with?"

"I want to be the leader of Brooklyn"

he looked at me with a 'you can't be serious' look

"No really...I want to get back at Scuzz" He arched his eyebrow

"What do ya have in mind" he said with a smile.

I opened the door and looked into the hallway to make sure no one was out there so I could tell Crick my evil plan.

"I was thinking that we could convince the Queens and you're boys to team up and I'll get all the Brooklyn boys away and tell Crick to go back to he lodging house and when he is there you'll pop out and tell him the alliance is off and that's when the Queens boys and you're boys will get him cornered and scare him off I'll appear and force him to resign and make me the leader...how does that sound to you?" He nodded his head as he thought

"Dat could work...but dere is one problem" I looked at him

"and what would that be?"

"Queens"

"What about them?"

"dey'se a rowdy and devious bunch a newsies and you'se would have ta bribe dem or somehow make a deal with dem so dey wouldn't hoit Scuzz"

"What if I don't care if they hurt him?...he could have gotten me hurt and he didn't care so why should I?"

"Because it would drive ya insane...I know how ya fight...trust me" he rubbed his side "and ya always let dat little voice in yer head tell ya what to do"

"I'll ignore it!" he shushed me "Sorry...but I can...if he is gone then I won't be able to see him or find him...he'll be gone" He shrugged

"So is it a deal?" He smiled and spit into his hand and held it out to me

"that's disgusting!" I spit into my hand and shook his hand

"and of coise ya do it anyway" I smiled at him

"Hey, I'm a beginner...I'll get it"

THE NEXT DAY

I walked up to Scuzz who was going to the washroom to get ready fot the day. I was ready to put my plan into action. The day before Crick snuck back to the Bronx and spread the plan to his boys but now I have to get approval from Queens and get everyone out of the lodging house.

"Hey Scuzz" He turned "Oh my goodness! Scuzz are you OK?" he was totally fine but I needed to keep him home today

"Yeah, I'se fine why?"

"You look so pale" I put my hand on his head and quickly took it away

"You're burning up! but it's ok I know what to do" he looked at me frantically

"You'se can't sell today! just stay in bed and sleep" He nodded, I got him to believe me! I supported him and walked him to his bunk. He sat and got under his covers I tucked him in

"I have to go sell but I promise I'll be right back" I kissed him on the head

"sleep, it's the best thing for you...i'll come back with food too" I smiled at him and he gave me a weak smile in return. I walked out of the room. Once I was in the hallway I swiftly sprinted down the hallway, down the stairs and out the lodging house door into the street.

I didn't know where Queens was, I walked past an alley way and someone grabbed me and pulled me in. A tall, very muscular boy with black hair and brown eyes looked me.

"You'se wanted to talk to me?"

"Let me go! I don't know who you are!" He released me I went to run out of the alley way when he spoke again

"I'se Jokes...da leadah of Queens" I stopped and turned "I have something for you to consider"

"I'se listening" I told him the story.

"That bastard"

"exactly...now I have a plan to get him out" He nodded and gestured me to continue

"A fake attack...I have him thinking he is sick at the lodging house but the boys will get back at about 4:00 so I want the attack to be at noon"

He nodded, spit into his hand and held it out to me

"One other thing...you can't hurt Scuzz" He lowered his hand

"That ain't how we roll dollie"

"What can I do to get you to agree?" He thought for a moment and smirked at me

"be my girl for a night" I made a disgusted face "Or we ain't goin through with dis plan of yers" I spit in my hand and held it out to him he did the same and we shook

"Noon...be there, or the deal is off" I winked at him.

I ran to Goggin's (the restaurant in Brooklyn) and picked up some soup. I sprinted to the lodging house and up to the boys room. I opened the door and found Scuzz asleep.

"Scuzz" I shook him "Wake up I have food" his eyes opened and he looked at me, I put my hand on his head and smiled

"You're not as warm, I brought you soup and then we can get you up and changed" I gave him the soup and then he got out of his bed still dressed in his underwear. I couldn't help but look at him he had the perfect body.

"How old are you Scuzz? I forgot if you told me"

"I'se 19"

"So you're 5 years older than me"

"Yup" He said as he put on his pants.

"I'm really sorry for the other night I was just-" He shushed me

"It's ok I'se deserved it I'se was a bastard"

I looked down at the toes of my boots, when I looked up Scuzz was right in front of me He tilted my head up and kissed me. I pulled away and looked at the clock 

_11:59!_

"What's wrong?" I took a step back

"I'm sorry"

"For wha-" before he could finish his sentence the door busted open and newsies came pouring in they pinned him up to a wall.

"Melanie did ya plan dis?" I nodded tears streaming down my cheeks

"I-i'm going to have to ask you to resign or else-" I sniffled "Or else i'll have them hurt you" Jokes looked at me in surprise.

"I'm not resigning...I like it here" I nodded to Jokes and one of his newsies punched Scuzz in the face when he did I let out a sob.

"You need to because we have 3 hours of this if you don't"

"No i'm not resigning!" another punch to the stomach this time I looked away from that one

"OK, OK, I'll announce to me boys dat i'm resigning and dat Lora is da new leadah" He gave me a cold stare. The boys released him and he slumped to the ground. Jokes came up to me

"see ya tomarrow night" I galred at him

"No you won't I said i'll go with you if you didn't hurt him but I told you to hurt him so I don't have to back with you" He smirked at me

"You're a clever little thing ain't ya? You'se fit for da position" He gave me a smile "See ya around dollie"

All the newsies left except Crick who stood in the doorway. I stood over Scuzz and gave him my hand. He glared up at me. I took my hand away and walked out the door pushing past Crick

"Hey, are you Ok?" I looked at him with my tear stained face you know I wasn't falling for Crick he was more of a best friend than a boy friend.

"Crick I messed up"

"Whatdaya mean? you're leader of Brooklyn, it's what you wanted right?"

"Yeah but then why do I feel like I don't deserve it? I promised myself that no one would get hurt"

"He didn't get that battered up"

"i'm talking about myself though"

"Some one hurt you? who was it? I'll soak 'em"

"It was me, Crick...I-I kissed him and I thought I hated him but then why did I do it!?" Crick looked at me

"It's just so confusing! one minute I hated him then I loved him but then why did I want him to get hurt! and now he hates me and I'm in charge of this place! how can I be in charge if I can't take charge of myself!? what am I going to do?"

Crick looked at me he tilted my chin up so I was looking at him straight in the eyes, he gave me a smile

" Know what you do? You forget...You have to forget...no great leader ever remembers the bad times you have to forget it and only bring it back when you fight so it means something more than just a fight"

"Thank you" I gave him a hug "You're such a great friend" and with that I walked away to my room.

**CRICK POV**

I loved her...I did but she thought of me as a friend, I couldn't do anything about that. She said it herself she loved Scuzz but he is 5 years older than her! Why can't I get her to like me? all I get is a hug! and then that Scuzz kid betrayed her and hurt her and he gets a kiss and her love! I could never do anythign to hurt her like that so i'll just have to wait...just wait

**NORMAL POV**

I lay on my bed thinking, I couldn't take my mind off of all the events that happened today. Crick's words echoed in my head 'you have to forget...' Just forget...I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep

* * *

A/N: I really hoped you all liked that Chapter! It was actually 2 chapters but I took some stuff out and squished them together into 1 really long one so PLEASE REVIEW!!

Newsiegrl123


	6. The Anouncement

A/N: OK so here is Chapter 6!!

**Chapter 6: _The Announcement_**

I woke up in the morning this was the day...the day I get the position of Leader of Brooklyn. I've made my alliances and made friends along the way, This would be interesting.

I got dressed and joined the rest of the newsies downstairs. No one knew what happened the day before so it felt like a normal day. We all waited for Scuzz to come down finally he did with a packed suit case he looked at us all

"Newsies! I sat on me bed thinking last night and came ta da decision dat I will be resigning from da position of leadah"

He glared at me which brought warm tears to well up in my eyes

"and handing it down ta me second in command" everyone looked at me.

I walked up next to Scuzz and stood there not knowing what to say.

"Well lets go sell and i'll make a speech later"

they all left including Scuzz but right when he got to the door

"Wait Scuzz, I have to say something" He turned and put his suitcase down not saying anything

"I'm sorry, I meant to do it in the first place...I thought I hated you" I looked at the ground and then back at him "Then I couldn't do it...you kissed me...I wanted to change my mind and then it was 11:59, I couldn't change it at all...I just-" I didn't know what to say "I'm just sorry"

I passed him and walked out the door. I had to forget.

"Lora wait"

I kept walking I heard him running towards me

"Lora..."

"I have to forget Scuzz"

"You can't run away from everything!" I flipped around and faced him

"I'm not running away from everything! You're going to be gone! If I keep everything on my mind you don't know how that will get me! it's a weakness and to be a leader you have to be strong or it could be used against you!"

He kissed me but I pushed him away

"Get...away from me!" I walked away he started to follow and I broke into a sprint and didn't stop running.

I looked behind me and there he was following me still. I was still running and I ran into someone

"Hey!" I knew that voice I looked up

"Crick!" I gave him a hug "Help me" I whispered

"What's wrong?"

"He's following me!" He looked behind me

"He tried to kiss me and then I ran away and he's- where am I?"

"Welcome ta da Bronx dollie" Dollie? I kind of like that.

"Kiss me" I had a plan

"What?"

"you heard me, Kiss me" He leaned in and kissed me. It was better than Scuzz could do.

"Lora what are ya doin?"It was Scuzz

"I'm kissing a real man"

"Is that why you kissed me?" That arrogant jerk

"No, I didn't you did"

"I love Crick not you" He looked at me sadly and walked away

"Bye Scuzz" Once he was gone I looked at Crick

"Thank you" I went to leave but he pulled me in for another kiss

"Crick I was just pretending earlier"

"I wasn't, Dollie...I'se crazy for ya"

He kissed me again this time I went with it, I thought of Crick as a protector a friend not as a lover but since Scuzz was out of the picture I spent the first kiss with Crick thinking what he's done for me and it wasn't because he had to it was because he wanted to and I realized that I loved him back

"Crick i'm leader now I don't think this is allowed"

"Who's gunna know?" he kissed my neck

"You're right but if we do it right in the middle of the street I think people will know" I smiled and he picked me up and brought me into a tight alleyway the alley was so close that when I backed up as far away from him as I could then there was only about a foot between us.

But that space was easily closed up, I wasn't going to go too far with this just kissing nothing else...I was only 14 I wasn't ready for anymore. He got to the point where he started taking the suspenders off my arms and then he stopped

"I can't do this" He looked at me but I looked away

"OK, OK" he said nervously talking to himself "It's OK I don't either"

I gave him a peck on the lips and leaned on the wall behind me he leaned on the wall behind him to

"So...now what?"

"I don't know...we have to pretend like nothing happened"

I nodded and peeked out of the alley at the clock on a building 3:00 PM

"How far back to Brooklyn?"

"10, 20 minutes at da most"

"Well then... I should be getting back now" He gave me one last kiss and I casually walked out of the alley. I'm Dollie...leader of Brooklyn!

* * *

A/N: OK so maybe this chapter wasn't as planned as the other ones that's why it sucked pretty bad but please review!!

Newsiegrl123


	7. Midnight

A/N: So there are only a couple more chapters left! I know it's sad but I have to get this done

Chapter 7: Midnight

I arrived at Brooklyn at about 4:00. I walked up to my room, opened the door and layed on my bed and put my hands over my face. there was a knock on my door

"What!?" A little kid came in

"Lora-"

"Call me dollie"

"umm OK dollie?" I nodded

"We's haven't really got da chance ta meet ya properly yet...I mean we kinda need ta know our leadah" I smiled

"What's your name?"

"I'se Sprinter"

"and what was you're job?" he looked at me confused

"I'se a newsie"

"Not anymore, You're going to be my birdie"

"What's dat?"

"It means you can't tell anyone that you are my birdie...you have to sneak around and find out important information and at the end of each day you and whoever else I choose will come back and tell me everyhing so I know what's going on in Brooklyn" He nodded and smiled "So I don't have ta sell no more?"

"No, you still have to sell but go into different spots and get the info while you're selling...make conversation with people excetera" He nodded again "I got it now" He ran out of my room. I walked into the boys room

"Hey boys!" They all looked at me "So i'm you're new leader...I haven't had the time to meet you all properly and I'd like to so I don't look like a failure" I gave them a smile. A tall boy with green eyes and blonde hair came up to me

"I'se Ricket this is Selt, Yorkie, Brook, Gabe, Rocket...my twin" Rocket and Ricket "I think ya know Kinks, den dere is Twitch, Kilts, Thicker, Sting, Hatchet, and Bolter dat ain't all of us dere is a lot more but You'll meet dem"

"Hey every one You know me as Lora right?" they all nodded or 'yeah'ed

"My name is Dollie" They all looked at me

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I'm going to have assigned jobs for everyone" I pulled the 5 littlest newsies and put them in a group, then I picked out about 6 newsies from the group and put them into a group I continued this until I had about 9 groups. I walked to the first group of 5

"You all are going to be my birdies...If you don't know what that is ask Sprinter he'll tell you" I went to the next group "You are the group that will be selling on the corner by Goggin's" I went over to the other groups and assigned them all sellign spots.

The last group was a group of verry fit/muscular guys

"You have a important but dangerous job are you ready for it?" they all nodded "You are Brooklyn's protectors...you still sell like normal people but you can go where ever IN BROOKLYN that you please and make sure everyone is safe and you will be the first ones done I will get news from my birdies and give you all the status of the saftey of Brooklyn" They looked at me lamely "It's more important than you think...basically the saftey of me, the boys and brooklyn is in your hands...one of you will be my second in command...i'm not sure who but I will see judging on how you do on you're first day" I smiled at everyone "As you were" and I left the room.

I felt like a millitary sargent. It was about 6:00 when I was finished and went to my room. Once again I layed down on my bed and rested my hands on my head and like before I was interupted except this time it was my window someone was throwing rocks at my window! I opened my window and looked down

"Crick what are you doing?"

"Come here" He smiled at me

"I can't...come back and meet at midnight"

"Where?"

"Right there"

"See ya at midnight" I closed my window.

MIDNIGHT

I opened my door and looked in the hallway, all clear. I carefully tiptoed down the stairs, through the lobby and out the door. There he was, the only person i'd ever want to be with. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Are ya ready?"

"For what?"

"The night of yer life"

"you bet" He grabbed my hand and led me to the night of my life.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry the chapters aren't that good but i'm kind of rushing so I just wanted to apologize for that

Newsiegrl123


	8. Today Is the End

A/N:Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while so here is chapter 8...I've decided this will be it! It's been great writing this for you all! I hope you liked it!

**Chapter 8: _Today is the End_**

I was in the Bronx lodging house. I wouldn't do anything but we were just talking, I swear. Crick took me out to a fancy bar and then we got spotted by the owner and had to make a run for it after that he took me to the lodging house and we sat there and talked for a while.

"I'se better walk you'se back ta yer lodgin' house it's almost 5" I sprung up..."I need to get the boys up!" I got up and ran out the door into the streets. I had to make it back so they wouldn't be late to get their papers! I sped up until I was in a full sprint

"Hey! Lora!! wait up! you'se cant be out here alone! da Bronx is a dangerous place for a goil!" His voice echoed

"I need to get back and i'm not stopping so you'll just have to run faster!" I ran more soon he was near me

"Geez! how do you'se run so fast!" He was breathing heavily

"Just a little longer I see the bridge!" I said ignoring his question

We ran until we were panting heavily by the docks next to the lodging house.

I exhaled "We made it in time"

"Time for what dollie?" The voice wasn't Cricks but I've heard it, I flipped around

"Scuzz!" He had a knife

"What are you doing! You're not allowed in Brooklyn! it's my territory!" I got out my sling shot and loaded it with a huge marble

"Don't come closer or i'll call the boys!" He took a step I let out a huge scream but he came closer anyways I released my marble at the arm with the knife in it and he dropped the knife.

He went to get it off the ground but I punched him in the face, he backed up and held his nose in pain which I took as an opportunity to grab the knife.

"ha ha!" I held up the knife and grabbed Scuzz's arm.

"Give me da knife Lora!" I pulled Scuzz into me and motioned Crick to get his other arm which he did.

"I could-" the lodging door slammed open and the boys came pouring out.

"Hey boys...I'm teaching Scuzz here a lesson so if you could hold him down that would be great"

They got both of his arms and kept him from wriggling away. I held the knife up so the side of the blade was touching his cheek

"I could cut you up into a billion pieces or I could let you go and have you never come back" His eyes were tightly shut

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me"

"That was before" I turned the blade so the flat side rubbed across his cheek

"Are you afraid of me?" He opened his eyes

"No" I looked at him and gave him a icy glare

"Are you sure"

"Now!" 2 tall muscular boys came out of the alley but Brooklyn held them down easily and confiscaded their knifes too.

Now I had 3 knifes which I put 2 of them in my pocket with my slingshot. I went up to the tallest one I touched the side of his face which he cringed when I did

"You don't need to be afraid of me" He opened his eyes

"You have my knife"

"Yes, I know it's in my pocket but i'll only give it back when I want to" he looked away "Please, look at me" he opened his eyes and stared at me

"You're very pretty" He commented

"Thanks but flattery won't get you anywhere on the other hand Scuzz will" I turned and walked over to Scuzz

"So you said you weren't afraid of me"

"Dat's right" I glared at him straight in the eye

"Are you afraid of me with a knife?"

"No" I pushed the knife to his neck

"bastard!" he closed his eyes again

"did you know" I tilted his chin up still holding the knife to his neck

"That you might die today?"

"Might?" I chuckled

"Oh, sorry will die today"

"do you know when?"

"on the count of 3"

"I love you Lora" I grabbed him by his hair

"Don't call me Lora and I know you don't love me!"

"No Lora I-"

"1"

"do you have to believe me"

"3" I slit the knife accross his throat

"Let him go" The boys dropped him, I killed him.

I bent down and wiped the blood off the knife on his shirt and tucked the knife in his pocket. I turned to the other boys who looked at me with wide eyes

"What happened to 2!" the other boy called "I said it in my head, now would you like your knife back?" he nodded his head

"Well here it is" I stabbed him in the stomach

"you said you wouldn't hurt me"

"but I didn't promise you did I"

"No I guess not" he hit the ground with a thump.

I turned to the only live guy

"I'se don't want me knife back dollie"

"You're a smart one now i'm gunna let you go so you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone who did this" I spit in my hand and held it out to him

"let him go boys" he spit in his hand and we shook. he reached into his pocket and took out a gun.

"This is for my 2 brothers"

"Scuzz doesn't have family"

"yes he does me and peter over there" I tried to pull my hand out of his grip but he shot me in the stomach.

I knew I would die right here I held my stomach and when I looked at my hands they were drenched with my blood.

"How does it feel to die?"

"I will haunt you and you will always be reminded of this day...so thank you for starting the rest of my life" I smiled at him

"Lora!" the noise was getting farther away "Lora!" It was Crick

"Crick I love you, You have to always remember me but still live your life promise me that"

"I promise Lora I do! I love you too!" And all the voices faded and all went black.

**CRICKS POV**

What was I going to do? I have to bring her to her real home.

I picked her up and walked through the streets until I found a house that said 'Conlon' on the door. I kicked it with my shoe. the door opened and a man that looked just like Lora stood there looking at me

"Mr.Conlon?" He nodded "Lora got in a accident" I held her out to him

"Did you do this!?"

"No sir I swear"

"Come in and tell me" He led me to the living room where I laid Lora gently down on the sofa as I sat on the floor next to her.

I told him the entire story up to this night

"So you'se from da Bronx?"

"Yup"

"Well thank you"

"I loved yer daughter sir"

"I know thank you fer bringing her home...you can go now"

I stood up and left into the streets this isn't the end of Lora Conlon, just because she died her story will still go on i'll make sure of that.

* * *

THE END!!

A/N: Thank you to everyone!! I really hoped you liked this Story!! Once again I loved writing this story and I hope you still review!!

Newsiegrl123


End file.
